


A Stop on the Way

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Encouring each others' shenanigans, Gen, Relaxing together, Travel With Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Nanny Ogg and Granny Weatherwax take a break in their journey.
Relationships: Gytha "Nanny" Ogg & Esmerelda "Granny" Weatherwax
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	A Stop on the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



“We’d have got here sooner if only you’d get that broom of yours seen to,” Nanny Ogg said.

“There is nothing wrong with my broom,” Granny Weatherwax replied. “It’s just a bit difficult to start some mornings. And anyway, I caught up with you when you were crossing the Rubi Confluence*” 

“That’s as maybe. Well, now we’re here we could do with a fire. Shall I do the honours?”

“Why waste magic when we can get someone to do the work for us?” Granny Weatherwax walked over to the nearest cottage and knocked on the door. When a young man answered it, she gave him a reassuring smile. This was not the sort of smile which reassures a person that all is going to be well, more the sort of smile which says ‘all will be well so long as you do exactly what I tell you.’

The young man looked slightly nervously at Granny Weatherwax and said, “Good evening. What can I do for you?”

Granny’s smile broadened slightly. “We need a fire.”

“Of course,” he said. “Right away.”

Quickly he built a fire, which obediently lit instantly and was soon providing all the warmth the two witches required. Nanny Ogg took some sausages out of her bag and impaled them on sticks in order to cook them. Granny Weatherwax glared at them, so they were soon the exact state she required, none of this burnt on the outside, still raw inside for her.

Meanwhile, the young man had retreated to his cottage and returned bearing two mugs of ale. He hadn’t actually been asked to provide them, but somehow he sensed this was expected of him.

Once fully replete, Nanny Ogg leaned back and began to sing The Hedgehog Song, Granny Weatherwax waving her hands to beat time.

Finally, as the moon was thinking about sinking, the two witches stood up, and having doused the fire, took to their brooms once more, Granny Weatherwax taking advantage of the downhill slope to get herself started.

*So called because General Tacticus had maintained that the two rivers which met at that point could still be separately identified once they had merged. In seeking to prove his theory he had dyed one river red and one yellow. Sadly for Tacticus, the end result was simply an orange river.


End file.
